A Beautiful Lie
by Metalgrl29
Summary: The happiest day in Roman's life was quickly taking away from him when a car accident leaves his fiancé Dean Ambrose with no memory of them. When a new blond announcer arrives and catches Dean's eye, Roman must accept reality and let the love of his life go. Dean finds himself constantly dreaming of Roman every night and wonders why he is drawn to him like a moth to a flame.
1. Chapter 1

So here I am posting another story smdh, this is my last ambreigns story that I'll be posting. This is rated T for now due to language and will probably switch to an M rating once the story progresses. I will say now that this will have M/M in later chapters if that's not your thing then you can stop reading or just skip the chapter period. I own nothing but the story all wrestlers appearing belong to WWE and I make no profit from this what so ever.

XXXXX

Roman pulled into the arena's parking lot for Monday night Raw, as soon as he parked his fellow shield brothers Dean and Seth got out stretching their legs. They had been on the road for three hours and were happy to be out of the cramped confines of the rental. Seth made his way to the back waiting for Roman to pop the trunk so he could retrieve his bags. Dean slowly made his way to the back as he continued to stretch his body out making sure he wasn't stiff anymore. With the sound of a pop and the latch releasing the trunk was opened allowing the men to gather their things.

They made their way further inside the arena greeting their fellow co-workers as well as the backstage workers, who were busy running around making sure everything was in order for Raw. The trio made it to the talent locker rooms where they sat their bags down in the cubbies provided. Roman heard Dean mumble a curse as he saw him rubbing his forehead with a wince as he lifted his head up from the wooden shelf. Roman couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend, his best friend, his brother. He was just too damn adorable especially when he had minor mishaps. Roman walked over to Dean removing his hand that was still on his forehead to inspect the spot in question. Roman saw a small egg shape welt beginning to form and frowned. "We should put some ice on that so it can go down." He told the auburn hair man who gave him a lopsided smile. "Or you could just kiss it and make it all better for me." Dean said earning a low chuckle from the Samoan who licked his lips before kissing the welt feeling the heat radiating from it.

Dean grabbed Roman by his hips drawing him closer to him as he felt Roman kiss the tip of his nose before capturing his lips, slowly prying them open so he could slip his tongue in. Seth watched his two best friends and smiled softly at them, they truly were made for one another despite them being polar opposites. In the beginning it was obvious that they liked each other, Dean and Roman would constantly pick fights with each other over the smallest things as well as nitpick over what the other did. It wasn't until a night on the town and a pit stop at Wendy's did the two men finally confessed their feelings for each other. Needless to say Seth ended up rooming with another superstar for the night.

When they were told that they would be called up to the main roster as a group did their relationship blossom? Roman and Dean kept their relationship a secret for two years before finally coming out to their friends, family, and co-workers who were not surprised given the bromance the trio shared. All those innocent looks and touches had the WWE universe well the women shipping the trio hard; either way the men rolled with it given the fans what they wanted.

Today marked the three year anniversary for Roman and Dean and the Samoan thought it was time for him to pop the question to the love of his life. He knew Dean wasn't the sentimental type but enjoyed spoiling him nonetheless in the privacy of their home. Roman gave Dean a final kiss before letting him go, telling him he would meet him in catering. Dean pouted slightly "Don't keep me waiting long babe" Dean said to his boyfriend before turning on his heels to leave the locker room. Seth made sure that Dean was gone and out of ear shot before making his way over to the Samoan. "You ready to do this." Roman heard Seth ask as he handed him the velvety black box that contained Dean's ring. "As ready as I'm going to be Seth." Roman replied with a smile to his fellow shield brother before hearing Seth tell him he was heading off to catering himself.

Roman welcomed the silence and stillness of the room as he finally took a seat on the bench opening the box seeing the gun metal diamond encrusted black ring. He picked the ring out over the past weekend while Dean was away doing a meet and greet in another state while he had the weekend off due to the upcoming PPV event.

Roman thought back to their FCW days, how they all first met and how far they each had come individually. The grueling schedules, interviews, TV appearances, meet and greets made their bond as brothers indestructible. Everything they had worked for was now there's and he felt blessed to be sharing this moment with two of his best friends, his brothers. Roman closed the box and slipped it into his jeans as he made his way to the door, off to ask the love of his life for his hand in marriage.

XXXXX

Dean walked down the hallway following the signs that said catering this way, once he reached his destination he saw the diva's staring at him with huge smiles plastered across their faces. The sight should of creeped him out but he brushed it off as he heard his belly rumble and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Should of snacked before we took off from the hotel this morning Dean, you know how Roman gets when you don't eat." Seth told the auburn man who looked down at the ground remembering how Roman got on his case in the beginning about skipping meals.

Dean was fighting some personal demons when he met the Samoan man and needless to say he stood by him while he struggled emotionally and help him get clean and healthy. Dean wouldn't admit it out loud but Roman was his god given solace and he loved the hell out of him for accepting him as he was. "I did eat but that went out the window when Roman fucked me senseless in the shower this morning, I'm lucky to be walking at the moment." He told Seth with a smirk watching as the two toned man scrunched up his nose at the image in his head. "What the hell Dean I don't need to hear about you and Roman's sexual adventures in the shower right before I eat." He told Dean as he punched him in his arm. "You're just mad because you're not getting any and I am." He said playfully causing Seth to laugh, if there was one thing he could say about his best friends it was that they had a very healthy sex life.

When the pair finally made it through the line they found an empty table and sat down. Dean immediately began to woof down his food quickly not paying attention to his surroundings. Seth looked around seeing that the room was beginning to fill up with people who were waiting for Roman to arrive. Triple H and Stephanie threatened to fine anyone who talked about the planned surprised proposal for Dean. Roman made it to catering where he found his sister in law Naomi waiting on him with a bouquet of red roses in her hand. Beside her were his cousins the Uso's who gave him a thumbs up and wished him luck before he took the roses from Naomi's hand, making his way into the catering area.

Dean just finished his plate setting his napkin down as he reached for his bottle of water noticing that the room was all of a sudden crowded with everyone now standing looking at him. He looked around and spotted Roman making his way through the crowd towards him with a bouquet of roses in his hand. Dean sat his water down with trembling hands almost missing the table as he stood. Roman handed the bouquet of roses to Dean who accepted it, before dropping down to one knee before him. Dean felt his stomach drop as his knees become weak all of a sudden. "Roman wh-what are you doing?" He asked hesitantly seeing Roman reach into his pocket; pulling out the black box causing Dean to take a step back in shock.

Roman opened the squared black box revealing the ring to Dean as he grabbed his hand in his. "I know you hate anything sentimental so I'll keep this short. Three years ago I met the most stubborn, hard headed, foul mouth, egotistical man I have ever encountered in my whole entire life." He said to Dean who gave a small smile at the compliment as Roman cleared his throat before continuing. "Who knew that man would end up becoming the love of my life? I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm asking you Dean Ambrose, will you marry me?" Roman said his voice cracking as he saw his lover's eyes become glossy, a few tears escaped making their way down the auburn man's face as he softly scoffed, wiping his eyes nodding his head. "Yes Roman I'll marry you." He said as the room erupted in cheers and whistles. Roman stood up from the ground pulling Dean into his arms hugging him tightly as he whispered how much he loved him and how he just made him the happiest man on earth in his ear.

Dean buried his head in Roman's chest as he grabbed on to his shirt silently crying into him. Roman lifted Dean's chin up with his finger till he was looking at him and wiped the stray tears away before kissing him deeply. The room erupted in cheers again especially from the girls who were giving the couple cat calls causing Roman to break the kiss due to he was now laughing at the remarks coming from them. He took the ring from the box slipping it on to Dean's ring finger. Dean expected the ring liking how it was so him before softly kissing the Samoan again "I love you so much baby." He whispered on the Samoans lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck nuzzling him as he placed a few kisses to the exposed skin.

XXXXX

The powers to be decided to give The Shield free reign on Raw giving them the go ahead to cause trouble by any means necessary as a congratulatory gift from them. Roman, Dean and Seth made their way to the upper level of the arena where they were set to crash John Cena's in ring promo to make an example out of him. While they waited for their entrance music to hit Dean took time to sign a few things and take a few pictures, needless to say he broke character which caused Roman and Seth to break character as well as they hyped up the crowd that was gathered and took pics with the WWE Universe. A few minutes later they were given the word that they were next, the men quickly went back into character as their theme hit making their way through the curtain. They paused briefly taking the arena in before making their way down the steps to the ring.

Cena watched from the ring as the trio made their way down to him, he threw the mic down as he took his shirt off throwing it into the crowd. When the guys made it to the ring they surrounded Cena like a pack of wolves stalking its prey. Seth was the first to attack followed by Roman the two stomping a hole into John in the corner ring as Dean watched with an amused look on his face. He noticed a few superstars making their way to the ring and smiled before running, hurling himself over the top ropes landing on them, knocking them down like bowling pins. Seth and Roman made their way out of the ring to help their fellow shield brother fight the group off. When they finally took care of the outside interference they quickly grabbed John making their way over to the announce table.

JBL, Cole, and Booker got out of the guy's way as Seth ripped the table top off, pulling the monitors as well as the cords off in the process. When the table was cleared Roman with the help of Dean and Seth lifted John onto his shoulders guiding him to the announce table. On the count of three the trio tripled power bombed John's body onto the table below causing it to break upon impact? The faction known as the shield hovered over the lifeless body of Cena as Roman stuck his fist out followed by Seth and lastly Dean. The crowd went wild chanting _'That was awesome'_ as well as _'holy shit.'_ The Shield's music filled the arena as Raw went to commercial.

XXXXX

Dean had just finished loading his bags last into the trunk shutting it before making his way to the passenger side door. The next city was only an hour and a half drive so they trio decided to stay at a local hotel and leave early the next day for SmackDown. Dean saw Dolph running up to him as Roman and Seth made their way over. Dolph waited till all three men were by the car. "So a group of us want to take you guys out to celebrate your engagement, you guys down?" He asked showing off his trademark smile. Dean thought about it for a moment before telling Dolph that they were game, the platinum blond man told him he would text them the address to the bar so they could meet up and celebrate.

The trio got into the rental car with Roman offering to drive to the hotel so they could freshen up before hitting the town. As they waited in line for their turn to leave the arena Dean and Seth already started bickering over the radio, Roman had to laugh to himself sometimes when it came to those two. He swore they were still kids and he always had to be the parent when they got like this. "Keep it up and no one will be listening to anything." He warned the two as they went silent with their arms crossed both with a scowl on their faces. Roman took it upon himself to turn the radio on then finding a station that they all could listen too. When Divinyl's 'I Touch Myself' came on Dean piped up as both Roman and Seth groaned knowing what was coming. Long ago Dean's other persona Jon Moxley used to sing karaoke and this was his go to song for shits and giggles.

Dean cranked the radio up rolling down his window crawling halfway out of it and began singing, well more like screaming the lyrics out as he held on to the oh shit handle and window danced. "Roman get your man he's embarrassing us" Seth said looking at the car in front of them that was filled with the Diva's. He saw Paige pop out the sunroof with her phone in hand pointing it at Dean. "Fuck my life." Seth growled out as Roman busted out laughing seeing Seth's mortified look in the rearview window. Paige was yelling for Dean to strip while the song was on and he obeyed tugging his shirt off throwing it at her leaving him shirtless as the song ended.

Dean climbed back in the rental turning to the back, reaching for his back pack pulling out another shirt and quickly putting it on. "Man I haven't heard that song in forever." He told the guys as he buckled himself back in humming the song. Roman reached over stoking Dean's chubby cheek causing the auburn man to look at him and smile "I thought you looked very sexy while Seth back there thought otherwise." He told his fiancé who scoffed as his phone vibrated twice "Seth's just jealous I got moves and he doesn't." Dean stated as he looked at the messages seeing one from Dolph and one from Paige, Dean quickly typed the two back. "You owe me Seth seems my little strip tease has Paige interested in you." He smugly told Seth who was in Dean's space clawing for his phone to see what she had said. Seth smiled laughing obnoxiously as he read the text patting Dean on his shoulder telling him thank you for his performance.

Roman didn't make the light in time to turn as the stoplight turned red; Eye of the tiger came on and got all three men in the mood as they bobbed their heads to the beat. When the green arrow appeared Roman pulled out into the intersection not seeing the red truck that had ran its light and was now coming at them at a high rate of speed. Seth turned his head just in time to see the truck lights blind him, before it slammed into them in a T-bone fashion. Dean's head bounced off the window like a basketball as glass exploded everywhere. Seth was thrown into his car door his knee following suit with a loud pop causing him to yell in agony. Roman's shoulder slammed hard against the seatbelt holder and door to the point he felt the joint pop out and bit back the yell that threatened to come out. The trio was powerless as the car skidded across the intersection crashing into the concrete barriers with a sickening thud sound.

Roman felt pain radiating all over his body especially his chest and assumed he might of broken a rib as he felt warm liquid running down the side of his head. He heard Seth groaning in pain which relieved him knowing that he was alive. He used what strength he had left to turn his head to the passenger side seeing his fiancé slouched over in his seat lifeless. Tears stung Roman's eyes at the sight not knowing if Dean was alive or not, blood now covered the once white shirt he just put on as glass littered his jeans. Roman used his right hand to pry himself up from the door, muttering a few curses under his breath as he reached for Dean's hand that had his engagement ring on it. Roman entwined their fingers together as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. "I love you Dean" was all he manage to say before his world went black.

XXXXX

The remaining superstars that were behind them quickly abandoned their vehicles as they rushed over to the crumpled up vehicle. Among the ones who reached the men first were Dolph, Sheamus and Ryback who were right behind them and saw everything. Sheamus reached the driver of the red truck, seeing him slumped over the steering wheel the smell of whiskey apparent in the vehicle. He felt the driver's neck seeing that he had a pulse. The Irishman left the driver as he went to help Dolph and Ryback who were trying to get the men out of the mangled vehicle but were having no luck. Sirens were heard in the distance as officers pulled up blocking traffic.

Half of the locker room was now standing on the median as the ambulances and fire trucks pulled up. They heard the firefighters saying they would need to use the Jaws of Life to get the men out and a tow truck to move the truck that was pinning The Shield members. The paramedics removed the driver of the truck and loaded him into the first ambulance. When the truck was finally moved, were the firefighters able to pry the door open of the car? Dean was the first one removed as they applied a neck brace and put him on the stretcher and carried him to the ambulance that sped away quickly. Seth was loaded next barley conscious his leg in a splint as they strapped him down and sent him off in the next ambulance. Roman was the last one freed from the car, he managed to regain consciousness and was now calling out for Dean.

Roman had to be physically restrained as he fought the paramedics trying to find Dean. The pain in the Samoan's voice hearing him cry out for Dean made even the toughest of the roster tear up. They couldn't believe what they had witness and were amazed that any of the guys survived the wreck at all. The crumpled car was loaded onto the tow truck and hauled way as the remnants of the crash were cleaned up.

XXXXX

Hunter made his way to the officers explaining that the men involved worked for him and was given the specifics of the accident. He got on his phone to headquarters relaying the information so they could release an official statement. This was a huge blow to the company as The Shield members were the popular ones of the company at the moment. Hunter advised the rest of the superstars to head to their hotels and that he would fill them in on the condition of the men at SmackDown.

Late in the night it was decided and announced all over social media that SmackDown would be broadcast live that Tuesday night instead of being tapped.

 _ **From the offices of WWE headquarters in Stanford, Connecticut: Breaking News**_

 _ **Following the end of Raw fellow WWE Superstars Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins better known as The Shield were involved in a major car accident. All three men were transported to the local area hospital with server injuries sustained from the accident. We at WWE send our thoughts and well wishes to the guys as well as their families during this unfortunate event. We will post an update once we hear back regarding the condition of The Shield. It should be noted that SmackDown will be airing live tonight from the Allstate Arena here in Chicago…..**_

XXXXX

Well what did you guys think yay or nay… Let me know, until then.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews, the follows/favs and thank you for being patient with me. I went to WM and told a few people that I wouldn't be updating my stories till after. So I'm back and here's another for you guys..

XXXXX

One week later:

Seth sat by Roman's bedside reading a magazine waiting for his fellow shield brother too finally open his eyes. The heavy sedation they had given Roman to calm him down were slowly working their way out of his system. Roman's parents were notified that the Samoan had suffered a few broken ribs as well as a dislocated shoulder and thought it best to keep him sedated due to how distraught he was at the time he was brought in.

Seth couldn't blame the Doctors he knew how protective Roman was over them especially when it came to Dean. Seth didn't really know what happened till he woke up a few days later where he was greeted by his own family. He was told that Dean was upgraded from critical to stable condition but placed in ICU due to the major head trauma that he sustained. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Roman when he woke or how his best friend would take it, he himself was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

Roman groaned as he stirred his eyes feeling heavy as the smell of antiseptic and something else he couldn't place burned his nose. He knew he was in a hospital by the beeping of the machines that surrounded him. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing his little brother Seth hovering over him holding on to a pair of crutches. Roman blinked his eyes a few times trying to clear his vision as he tried to move but winced from the pain. Seth placed his hand on Roman's shoulders stilling him. "You need to rest Roman you took some serious damage." He told the Samoan who looked confused for a moment.

"How long have I been out?" Roman asked looking around the room seeing all the flower's, balloons and stuffed animals in the corner. "About a week Ro, I awoke a few days ago myself." Seth said biting his lip waiting for Roman to ask him about Dean. "What about Dean?" he asked, fear evident in his voice as he grabbed Seth's hand who gave him a sad look. "Don't tell me he-." Roman couldn't finish the sentence as he felt his eyes burning from the salty tears that threaten to fall.

Seth shook his head no quickly "Dean's alive Roman but he suffered a serious head injury…they've been running test and doing MRI's on him to check his brain. The swelling finally went down and he's in ICU right now, he hasn't woken up yet." Seth stated caressing the back of Roman's big hand with his thumb soothing him. "You can visit him when you're able to walk." Seth told him as he limped his way over to the chair. "Your parents are visiting Dean at the moment and should be back soon." He told him as he called for the nurse to tell them Roman was awake.

Seth filled Roman in on what he had missed with work, telling the Samoan that Smackdown went live that Tuesday and that an statement was made to inform the WWE Universe on their condition and that considering the injuries they had sustained they were off until further notice. The nurse arrived checking all of Roman's vitals as well as his bandages making sure everything was healing nicely before charting and leaving the two best friends alone.

Roman's parents came walking in a few minutes later with Patricia wiping her eyes sniffling. She walked over to Roman giving him a hug the best she could as well as his father. "How's Dean?" he roughly asked his throat still somewhat dry and sore. His mom looked at him nodding her head. "He's pretty banged up son; just don't know when he's going to wake up. Dr.'s said it's up to him when he wants to wake." Sika said squeezing Roman's shoulder assuring his son. "You boys are very lucky to be alive." His father told the two who nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Two weeks later:

Roman exited out of the rental vehicle first before helping Seth out the passenger seat grabbing his crutches for him. When both Roman and Seth were discharged from the hospital they decided to take up a temporary residence in the Chicago area till Dean woke. Seth had started his rehab already at the facility that was located next to the hospital. Roman attended one session with Seth out of the two he was scheduled for, he himself was due to begin his own rehab in the next few weeks once his shoulder was fully healed as well as his ribs. After Seth's first session Roman always went to visit Dean who was looking better and better each day as he slowly recovered. They had gotten positive news that Dean's scans were coming back all normal but was informed that until he woke up they wouldn't know what damage was done. Roman said a small prayer every night for Dean in hopes that he would wake up soon. He missed staring into those crystal blue eyes that captivated him so much.

While Seth was in his second session of the day Roman made his way to Dean's floor to visit him, all the nurses knew him by now and gave the Samoan warm smiles when he showed up. Just like any other day Roman gave Dean a kiss on his head fixing his hair to his liking before pulling up a seat next to him. He grabbed his lovers hand in his and began telling him about his and Seth's day and how much they missed him and how he needed to wake up so they all could pick on each other. The nurses came in periodically to check on Dean while Roman spoke to him every so often kissing his hand. Roman heard his phone beep seeing that it was Seth telling him that his session was done and he was on his way up.

Seth arrived in the room pulling up his own seat next to Dean flipping on the TV to find a game on. "Man Deano you're missing a hell of a game right now, talk about placing a bet right now." Seth said through a chuckle as Roman gave a small smile. "I bet you fifty on behalf of Dean." Roman told Seth who eyed him questionably and agreed to it. "Fine but don't get but hurt when you lose and get that ass spanked Roman. I'm sure Dean wouldn't appreciate you losing his money." The two toned man replied propping his leg up on the chair and stretching out a bit.

A few hours later found the game to be over with, with Roman grumbling as he paid Seth his money, seeing his little brother smile triumphantly. "Pleasure doing business with you Roman, I'll be sure to let Dean know how terrible of a bookie he has." He chuckled earning a scowl from the Samoan before receiving the bird from him. "In your dreams Reigns in your dreams." Seth said as he got up to adjust himself. "Let's go eat I'm starving and I hear wings calling my name how about you bro." He asked Roman who was stretching his arms. "Sounds good, I'll be right behind you just going to say bye to Dean." Seth nodded his head and swung his way out of the room heading toward the elevator.

Roman squeezed Dean's hand before placing a kiss to it; he leaned down placing a chaste kiss to Dean's lips before lowering his head to his ear. "I love you and miss you so much Dean." He whispered caressing his lover's face as he looked at Dean a final time before turning to leave the room, not noticing the fingers that were beginning to move slightly or the blue eyes that snapped open when the door shut.

Roman and Seth were grubbing on their wings at a local hot spot while taking in the game that was showing on the plasma TV's throughout the bar. Roman saw his phone going off noticing that it was the hospital and immediately answered not bothering to wipe his hands off. Roman looked at Seth with wide eyes as he was being relayed information, Seth started taping his fingers on the table wondering what the hell was going on. He heard Roman tell who ever it was thank you before ending the call dropping his phone on the table. "What wrong?" Seth asked concerned seeing Roman trying to absorb the information he just received. "Dean's awake." He muttered out sitting back in his chair with a small smile on his face, his prayers were finally answered.

XXXXX

The next morning had Roman and Seth showing up at the hospital only to be told that they needed to wait in the waiting area till the neurologist came and talked to them. Roman was bouncing his leg up and down biting his nails as they waited, he was anxious to see his fiancée to make sure he was alright. Seth was in tune to his fellow brother and started tapping his fingers on his good knee as his own anxiety started to kick in. Roman being the caring brother he was noticed that Seth was wiggling in his seat like a kid trying to keep still. He placed his hand on the back of the two toned man's neck and started to message it stilling the smaller man. After a few moments Roman removed his hand seeing that Seth was now calm and relaxed.

The Dr. eventually showed up greeting the two men telling them that Dean had been doing test late last night into the morning and that he was schedule for more test throughout the day as well. The Dr. did inform the men that Dean passed the simple test so that it was a good sign that nothing major was wrong. The fellow Shield brothers were told that Dean would be available for visitors later on in the afternoon that they wanted to make sure nothing else came up in his test. Roman was glad that Seth had two sessions a day of rehab it gave him something to do to pass the time.

Seth was finishing up his second session while Roman was talking to his parents letting them know about Dean and that they were getting ready to go see him. When Seth gave Roman a nod telling him he was done Roman ended the call and made his way over to the smaller man. He collected Seth's things carrying it for him as they made their way over to the next building. When the elevator chimed and opened both men stepped in with Seth hitting the number four button. Without looking Seth grabbed Roman's hand giving it a firm squeeze to reassure his brother that everything would be okay.

The pair made their way to Dean's room and was greeted by the nurses who told them he was ready. As the two made their way into the room they found the auburn hair man sitting on the bed with his legs crossed muttering to himself as he channel surfed. Seth cleared his throat getting Dean's attention seeing his face light up. "Bout time you two assholes showed up was plotting how I was going to spring myself free from this joint. I can't even tell you the torture they've been putting me through I'm telling you hospitals are evil." Seth couldn't help but laugh at his brother's remark it sounded just like something Dean would say.

Roman remained silent as he watched Dean and Seth interact with one another until he saw blue eyes staring at him all of a sudden. Before Roman could say anything the Dr. walked in interrupting their moment. "So Dean tell me do you know who these gentlemen are?" He asked seeing Dean nod his head "Yea that's Roman and Seth my two best friends, we all work together." Dean stated earning a nod from the Dr. who seemed pleased. When Dean finished up all the Dr.'s question's Seth decided to leave the room to let Roman have some alone time with Dean.

Roman made his way over to Dean wrapping his arms securely around the auburn man pulling him in tightly for a hug. "I was so worried about you Dean, I though the worst when I saw you unconscious in the car." Roman said softly lifting Dean's head up to look at him those blue eyes pulling him in. When the Samoan leaned down to give Dean a kiss he was met with a stubbly cheek instead and felt Dean pull away from him with a confused look. "What are you doing Ro?"

Roman took a step back staring at Dean questionably before answering "I had planned on giving you a kiss, considering you're my fiancé after all." He stated causing Dean to bust out laughing "You're fucking with me right Roman, did Seth put you up to this." He asked giving Roman a playful punch in his arm just as Seth came limping in the room followed by the Dr. "I need to speak with you." The Samoan said pulling the Dr. out of the room with him. "Are you sure all his test came back normal, because when I told him he was my fiancé he didn't believe me?" The Dr. looked at Roman seeing the confusing and turmoil in his eyes as he reentered the room. "Dean are you aware of any relationships that you're involved in at the moment?" The blond man scrunched up his face at the question. "Nah I gave up those ring rats a long time ago, why?" He asked curiously as Seth looked at Roman with a confused look wondering what was going on. The Dr asked Dean to tell him everything he remembered about his career leading up to the accident.

Roman took a seat unable to believe that Dean had no recollection of them being a couple it was as if everything they two had shared together was erased from his memory. The Dr. asked for Roman to step outside seeing the distraught look on his face. "Dean is suffering from minor amnesia it seems, meaning that he remembers who you are just not the part of you guys ever being together which isn't uncommon." Roman looked at the Dr. with furrowed brows.

"Dean's memory is like a rolodex everything's in all the right places except the portion of you guys it's missing and needs to be put back in its rightful place, before you ask how long that could take I don't have a definite answer for you it could be days, weeks, or months in some rare cases years." The Dr. said patting Roman on the arm "I recommend for the time being not to mention the fact that you guys were together and remove anything that would hinder his recovery process, what I mean is that if Dean were to come across the information so fast it could cause him to have a mental breakdown." The DR. stated before leaving Roman to his thoughts.

XXXXX

Dean's was released a few days later after he was cleared from the Dr.'s while Seth and Roman made the proper arrangements for them to head back to Florida so they could begin there recovery. Roman's parents went to his house that he and Dean shared and packed up everything that had to do with them being together. They removed all of Dean's things from Roman's room and placed them in the guest room down the hall setting everything up for them. Seth moved his rehab down to Florida so he could be closer to Roman as they tried to help Dean somehow jog his memory.

Seth made the dreaded phone call to Hunter explaining everything the best he could about Dean's situation and how he may or may not get his memory back. Hunter made the executive decision that when they were cleared to return that he would make sure that no one in the company mentioned anything about Roman and Dean or risk being fired on the spot. He expressed his condolences to Seth telling him to tell Roman he was sorry and if he needed anything to let him know and it would be done.

When Seth ended the call he saw how sad Roman looked and greeted his friend with hug. "He's going to come back to you Roman; I know he will just give him some time." Seth cooed to his big brother feeling the Samoan hug him tighter whispering thank you and how grateful he was that Dean was alive period.

Both men knew they had a tough road ahead of them; it was going to be hard for them to watch their p's and q's around Dean without having him question everything they would be talking about. Dean came into the house dropping his bag seeing his friends hugging and smiled. "What am I chop liver or something." He teased at the two as he made his way over to them being pulled into a group hug. "let's focus on recovering so we can go back and dominate WWE. Besides I hear the U.S title calling Dean's name and the tag titles calling our names Roman." Seth stated earning a smile from his fellow shield brothers. "Sounds good little brother but first let's eat I'm starving." Dean chimed in rubbing his belly with a lopsided smile on his face. Roman ruffled Dean's hair earning a slap on his hand as the blond man tried to fix his unruly hair, while Seth called over his shoulder he was going to order pizza.

That evening after they had gotten settled in and eaten the boxes of pizza found the trio on the couch finishing up a movie. Seth hand conked out first followed by Dean who had his head resting on Roman's shoulder lightly snoring. Roman gently ran the back of his fingers along Dean's face careful not to wake him. "Come back to me Dean.. Please." He whispered before shutting off the TV and covering them all up with the oversize throw blanket and falling asleep with his head resting on top of Dean's.

XXXXX

So I thought I wrote down the medical term that describe the amnesia I wanted to use but I didn't and I couldn't find it on the web again so I had to go the generic way. Next chapter has the guys returning to WWE as well as a new face until then..


	3. Chapter 3

Awe you guys make my day when I read your reviews and see what you think. Here's another chapter for you all enjoy..

XXXXX

One year later:

Roman, Dean and Seth looked out the window of the rental as they pulled up to the back of the arena away from the other superstars and fans. Only a select few knew that The Shield would be returning tonight, it was fitting in a way for them to return in the state where they got their start, Florida. The trio made their way out of the vehicle grabbing their things as they walked to the side door seeing a few of the head people welcoming them back. They were quickly ushered in the doors and led to a separate area away from prying eyes as they were briefed on their segment. Which would be against The Authority who had gained power in their absence and now ran the WWE. The Shields role tonight was to deliver justice for the wrongs The Authority made to their fellow superstars. The story line so far was The Shield would be facing the members of The Authority in the upcoming PPV later this month.

The guys found the segment a littler overwhelming considering they haven't been in a ring let alone in front of a crowd in a long time. They were afraid of ring rust and messing up the whole segment all together but where reassured by Hunter who greeted them after their arrival just to act like their normal selves. Roman could see the grin on Dean's face as he began to strip out of his street clothes, the Samoan taking in Dean's profile from the side biting his lip as the auburn man's body muscles flexed on their own accord. Seth glanced up seeing the longing in Roman's grey eyes as he watched their fellow shield brother.

It took a few weeks for Roman and Seth to get adjusted to Dean as they found themselves slipping up here and there. But after a few months they fell into a routine where they would train, eat and hang out but Seth could see the toll it was taking on Roman. Seth comforted Roman in the beginning when he had his breakdowns which seemed to happen every night around bedtime when he would have to sleep alone. Despite telling Roman that Dean would eventually come around Seth wondered if he was doing more harm than good. What if Dean never recovered his missing memories and this was how life would be. He couldn't fathom Roman having to deal with this for the rest of his life, hoping that one day Dean would remember and come back to him. He'd be damn if he allowed Roman to waste away his life waiting on something that may not happen. He dreaded having to be the one to bring this conversation up and be the bad brother but it was time for Roman to let Dean go and move on with his life, which currently has been at a stand still since Dean woke up.

Roman felt a hand on his shoulder glancing up he saw that it was Seth looking at him with concern filled eyes. Roman placed his hand on top of Seth's giving it a firm squeeze, his grey eyes telling him that he was okay. The two toned man gave a nod before returning to his cubicle to finish dressing while Roman took his shirt off, unaware of the blue eyes that was now focused on him as his jeans came next replaced with black cargo pants.

Dean watched Roman out the corner of his eyes making sure not to be caught, the way Roman's muscles moved had Dean biting his own lips. The dreams he'd been having of his fellow Shield brother didn't compare to witnessing the real thing in person. Dean didn't know why he was dreaming of Roman but the dreams felt so real like as if he lived them at one point or something. Maybe it's why he felt extremely relaxed and calm around Roman's presence because he was safe to him.

Dean noticed a small scar on the Samoans side and found his feet moving towards the big man his fingers tracing the small scar on his side. Roman took a sharp intake of air feeling the warm fingers trace the scar on his side his skin tingling from the contact.

"Is this from the accident?"

Roman shook his head yes unable to talk as Dean's scent filled his nose the familiar scent he missed and long for was now suffocating him. Dean let his fingers linger on the warm tan skin as he took in Roman's natural scent mixed with his expensive cologne, creating an intoxicated mix that was eerily familiar to him. Seth saw Roman looking at him for help but the two toned man shook his head no telling Roman to let Dean finished whatever it was he was doing. This was the first time they saw Dean act this intimate with them and Seth hoped it was a start to recovery. After what felt like an eternity to Roman he finally saw the auburn man return to his cubie and slip on his form fitting shirt before excusing himself muttering something about air.

Roman released the breath he was holding as he felt his legs give away forcing him to sit as Seth made his way over to check on him. The Samoan closed his eyes trying to calm himself down as Dean's innocent touch had his body coming alive especially in a particular anatomy of his. Seth found himself turning red seeing Roman's member straining through the fabric and laughed. "I'll give you a few minutes to yourself to take care of that." He gestured to the Samoan getting up. "I'll take point just let me know when you're done." Roman couldn't help but laugh himself as he thanked his little brother for having his back as he left the room. The Samoan looked down at his issue and took off to the shower area.

XXXXX

The guys were led by security to an empty hallway that was blocked specifically for them but could still hear the fans wondering why it was blocked all of a sudden. They heard the authority's music come on as well as the boo's that followed. When the trio heard Hunter began to talk they got in position donning the skeletal face mask that Seth had given them to wear. The trio couldn't help but feel like a bunch of bad ass's in the mask as it hyped them up for their return. They heard the backstage guy give them a two minute warning just as Hunter mention their name telling the fans that no one could stop them especially their beloved Shield. As if they were on autopilot the curtain opened letting the men step into the hallway. Immediately the heard fans screaming and cheering clearly shock to see them as they made their way to the next curtain as there music hit.

The roar that came from the crowd sent chills up their spines as they stepped through the curtain revealing themselves. Cole was screaming "Shield's here! Omg the Shield have returned." The trio took the site in, seeing everyone on their feet cheering for them as they began their descent to the ring to face the authority. Roman bumped fist with the fans as Seth and Dean kept their focus on the ring seeing their targets. When they finally reached the floor Seth took off in a sprint lunging himself over the barricade as Dean hopped over with Roman lastly climbing over. Stephanie left the ring as the men surrounded Hunter, Randy and Kane.

The crowd was still on fire, going wild not believing their eyes as they started to chant "Holy shit." Roman nodded his head at Dean who climbed up on the ropes followed by Seth then him as the entered the ring. Seth approached Hunter with a mic in hand removing his mask to speak. "Seems since we've been gone that a lot has happen and I got to say Hunter that doesn't set to well with us." The COO stepped up to Seth smirking as he got in his face. "What are you going to do about it Seth hmm, last time I checked you haven't been in a ring in a year. In fact none of you have so I suggest you leave while you still can wouldn't want you guys to have another accident now do we." Dean gave his trademark smile as he made his way to Hunter grabbing the mic from Seth pushing his little brother aside. "You forget one thing Hunter we don't give a damn." He said tossing the mic tackling the COO to the ground, wailing on him as Seth took Randy and Roman faced off with Kane.

When The Authority were sent out the ring did the crowd go wild again the sound almost deafening to them all. Dean bounced on the rope taunting The Authority as Stephanie yelled that this wasn't over to the men and would get them back one way or another. The Trio in the ring each took a turnbuckle riling the crowd up more hearing the WWE Universe chant their name as they made their exit out the ring not before sticking their fist out showing unity. As they men made their way on the stage they saluted the fans one last time before heading through the curtains where they were welcomed by their fellow superstars who gave them hugs or hi fives. It was shortly lived as they were ushered to the interviewing area, waiting there was a petite blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes.

Roman notice the women was the type of girl that Dean would go for and saw the auburn man staring at her the same way he used to look at him. The Samoan found himself trying to brush it off and chalk it up to her being pretty. She introduced herself as Renee before the cameras went on. "How are you guys feeling after that reaction from the WWE Universe?" Dean stepped up first slowly licking his lips as he let his fingers caress her shoulder. "It was amazing the rush I got was better than the one I get when I'm about to-." Seth covered Dean's mouth with his hands to silence him as Roman took the mic. "We heard the WWE Universe which is why we're here, The authority have a fight on their hands when it comes to The Shield believe that." Roman said dropping the mic as the camera went off giving them the all clear.

Seth removed his hand from Dean's mouth with scowl on his face. "Do I even want to know what just happen?" The Samoan asked as Dean smiled. "I was just tasting Seth over here don't see why he's so upset about it." Seth scoffed "You were sucking on my hand Dean." Seth pouted as Roman gave a loud sigh. "Alright kids that's enough time to go home." Dean looked over his shoulder at the blond women who was staring at them and winked at her seeing the blush that crept up on her cheeks as she smiled back at him.

XXXXX

Seth offered to drive seeing the mood that Roman was in something that Dean seemed to be oblivious about as he got into the backseat, putting in his earphones. There fellow superstars stopped to chat with them before it was time to hit the road. Seth found himself talking mostly with Paige considering the brit had her arms wrapped around him. When the accident happened, the two never got a chance to explore what might have been but she kept in contact with him throughout his recovery checking on him via text or on the phone. She was there for Seth when he himself needed someone to talk too when he wasn't busy with helping Roman.

They pulled up to a convenient store where Dean got out after volunteering himself as tribute to get them some snacks and drinks, Seth made sure Dean was in the store before turning to Roman .

"Hey what's going on with you?" Roman shook his head as his jaw clinched a sign that Seth knew too well, it meant that it had to do with Dean. Only the auburn man could affect Roman like this without knowing it. "I know it has to do with Dean so cut the shit and tell me Ro." Seth was greeted with stormy grey eyes but behind them was sadness. "The way Dean looked at the new girl is the exact way he used to look at me, I know Dean well enough to know that he's interested in her." Seth couldn't stop his mouth from dropping in shock. "You don't know that Roman it could just be Dean being Dean, you know how much of a flirt he can be especially to the ladies." Roman nodded his head remembering when they used to go out that Dean had a knack of attracting hordes of girls around him and flirting with them heavily to the point they had to pull them off of him.

The Samoan looked in the store seeing Dean at the register paying the back of his mind telling him that this was not the case. "I hope your right Seth." He muttered out as the auburn man entered the vehicle handing a sack off to them. "So the new girl is a looker isn't she." Dean said opening his bag of popcorn. "She's okay." Seth replied seeing Roman's fist ball up. "Seth are you blind she's hot wonder if she's single though what do you think Roman?" The Samoan cleared his throat grabbing the bottle of water. "She's pretty Dean but not my cup of tea." Was all he managed to say as Seth pulled out, the car filling with silence the exception was the sound of Dean's popcorn.

XXXXX

Roman was glad when they reached the hotel he wanted to put some distance between him and his brothers. Seth handled the rooms while they grabbed their bags from the vehicle and headed towards the elevator where the two toned man met them. "You and Dean are sharing a room." Seth informed them hearing the groan from Roman as Dean faked to be hurt by Roman's lack of enthusiasm. "What crawled up your ass and died Roman, you've been pissy since we left the arena." Dean stated with a scowl on his face as Roman heard the elevator ping rushing out as the doors opened. Once inside the room he went to the bathroom turning the shower on making sure it was on hot before stepping into it.

Dean threw his bag on the floor throwing his wallet and phone on the night stand as he plopped down on the queen size bed. He saw the room began to fill with steam a sign telling him that Roman was indeed upset over something. The years they spent together on the road and in hotels they managed to pick up on one another mood swings and knew when the other was upset or mad. The fact that his Samoan was upset didn't set to well with him considering that Roman never got this way. In fact over these past few months Dean notice that Roman wasn't his normal self it was like as if all the life in him had been drained. He didn't really smile or laugh like he used to or go out anymore just to have a few beers with the boys. Dean knew they all came close to dying from the accident and wondered if that had something to do with how Roman was now.

Roman turned the shower off feeling the heat on his skin began to cool as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked out finding Dean on the bed channel surfing as he went to his bag to get him some shorts to sleep in. "Showers free." He stated going through his bag finding what he was looking for. Dean took the Samoan's appearance in, though he'd seen Roman in towels and naked a few times he could never tear his eyes away from the sculpted body. Truth be told Dean found Roman attractive but what guy wouldn't he was built like a damn Greek god someone you would keep your girl away from. Those smokey grey eyes, chiseled jaw line and perfect hair turned heads left and right no wonder women loved Roman he was the definition of what a man is supposed to be. Add the tattoos and the muscular build of Roman and boom a man who was built to make ovaries explode. Dean had to catch himself as he found himself becoming aroused, he looked down at his jeans seeing the bulge that was forming quickly and groaned inwardly.

Dean quickly got off the bed making his way to the bathroom, looks like he would be taking a cold shower after he took care of his little issue first. He locked the door stepping into the cool water letting it hit his body seeing a line of water running down the tip of his harden member. Dean chuckled as he grabbed his dick giving it a few lazy strokes immediately feeling the pleasure that coursed through his body from the simple action. He closed his eyes as he picked up speed his breaths coming out in pants as he rested his back against the tile wall. Roman popped into his head at that moment causing Dean to pick up pace as he imagine his best friend in a towel, water dripping down his body, a groan escaped from his lips as he thought what it would be like to have Roman be the one to get him off. Four strokes later found the auburn man coming hard in the shower as his body sagged against the wall.

XXXXX

Dean found the room dark with just the glow of the moon pouring into the room as he managed to find his way to his bed hearing the soft snores coming from Roman as he got under the covers. As he adjusted himself on the bed he always felt like as if something was missing but dismissed it, after fussing with his pillow for a few minutes he finally was able to succumb to sleep:

 _Dean muttered a curse as he sucked on his hand from the burn he got from the oven as he went to remove the bubbling dish to set it on the counter. He decided to surprise Roman with dinner while he was at his parent's house visiting them. He saw that he was due to be back anytime now and rushed to set the table for them. When he heard the door opening he just finished sitting the bowl of salad down and watched as his boyfriend entered the kitchen with a soft smile on his face. "Baby you cooked all this for me." Dean couldn't help but smile as he bit his lip as Roman closed the distance between them to capture his lips. "I wanted to surprise you with dinner since your always spoiling me when were home babe." Roman smiled as he caressed his lovers face before kissing him again._

Roman awoke to something thrashing around in the room; he sat up turning on the bedside lamp seeing that it was Dean who was tossing and turning on the bed whimpering. The Samoan wondered if Dean was having a nightmare by the way he was gripping the sheets. He made his way out of bed finding himself crawling on the bed with Dean noticing that he had broke out into a sweat. He shook Dean calling his name but got nothing.

 _Dean was on the couch watching a movie with Roman's arms wrapped around him holding him securely as the credits came on. He arched his head to look at Roman seeing the older man looking down at him smiling. "I love you Ro." He stated just as he felt the room around them shake as he gripped onto Roman's arms only to find nothing but air as the shaking got stronger forcing him to call out for Roman._

Dean jolted up from the bed with a yell as he felt a set of arms holding him, he latched on to the figure as he trembled burying his head in the firm chest feeling a hand rub circles on his back to soothe him. Roman held back the tears in his eyes as he held Dean close to him. The agony in Dean's voice as he called out for him sent him in panic mode as he shook Dean awake to bring him out of whatever he was dreaming about. Dean lifted his head seeing familiar grey eyes staring back at him full of worry and concern as he cupped Roman's face closing his eyes. "Your still here." He whispered to himself before a sharp pain rocked him.

Roman saw the wince the auburn man let out as he gripped him tighter he knew Dean was having another migraine and helped him lay back down quickly turning off the light. "Roman… will you lay with me till I fall back asleep." The Samoan was glad it was dark in the room as he wiped the tears from his eyes nodding knowing that Dean couldn't see him. He laid next to Dean surprised when the smaller man scooted close to him cuddling into him. Roman wanted to ask Dean what he dreamed about but knew it had to wait till the morning for the auburn man was now fast asleep soft snores coming from him. Roman placed a small kiss on Dean's still sweaty head as he tried to get back to sleep knowing that it would elude him.

XXXXX

Alright so even I got a little bit choked up on this chapter, you know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

As always thank you for the awesome reviews and sorry for the delay as well.. Here's another chapter for you all..

XXXXX

Roman sat across from Dean at the table as the trio decided to have breakfast that morning before they got started on their day, which consisted of interviews and meet and greets. Before heading down to meet Seth the Samoan asked Dean what last night was about only getting silence and a shrugged of shoulders as an answer.

When he pushed for Dean to talk to him he was surprised when the smaller man snapped at him, telling him to drop it that it was nothing. Roman wasn't going to lie but it hurt to have his fellow shield brother shut him out so easily when all he wanted was to help.

Seth being the observant one of the group knew that something wasn't right; the tension at the table was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dean sat his fork down wiping his mouth before announcing that he was going to head back to the room to finish packing. Seth advised his friend to meet him in the lobby when he was done and not to be late. Dean gave a small nod avoiding eye contact with Roman as he got up from the table heading towards the elevators.

"What the hell happen last night?" Was the first thing the two toned man had asked watching as Dean turned the corner. Roman shook his head before answering even he didn't really know what happened.

"Last night after we got in Dean had some kind of nightmare or something. He was thrashing around on his bed calling my name." He paused briefly "You should have heard him Seth he sounded so scared I didn't know what to do so I woke him up. After that he just clung to me mumbling something about me still being there. He asked me to stay with him till he went to sleep so I did." Seth's brows rose in shock hearing his brother recall the details of last night. They had never known Dean to have any nightmares or any that he told them of. Seth wondered if it was normal for Dean to experience these types of things.

"Ro I think you should call his Doctor and tell him what happened just to see if this is normal." Roman stared at Seth alarmed at his words; he would never go behind Dean's back without talking to him first. "Did Dean give you an explanation as to what his dream or nightmare was about." The Samoan shook his head no as he wiped his face letting a heavy sigh out.

"When I asked him about it he just shrugged it off and told me to drop it, I'm not going to force him to tell me if he doesn't want to Seth." The smaller man shook his head in disbelief at the older man, it was so typical of Roman to protect Dean.

"You know what your problem is Roman is that you've been too easy on Dean, you've been treating him like a kid instead of the adult man he is." Roman gave Seth a confused look wondering where all this was coming from. "Since the accident you have tended to his every need making sure he made his appointments on time or that he was taking his meds and for what…hoping that he would come around while you put your life on hold waiting… it's not fair to you Roman." Seth told the older man seeing the glare he was getting from him.

"It's not that simple to let someone go who has a piece of your heart with them Seth." Roman replied feeling his eyes water, wiping them as they spilled over. "When you find that one person who you have that connection with will you truly understand how I feel Seth? I know everyone thinks I should give up on Dean and move on but I can't I love him to much." The Samoan told the two toned man as he got up grabbing the check clearly upset.

Seth threw his napkin on the table as he crossed his arms pissed at himself, he didn't mean to upset Roman only wanted to help him. He saw Naomi approaching taking a seat next to him grabbing his hand in the process. "Roman can be stubborn just like the rest of the men in his family but he will come to realize what we all know already, just give him a little more time to accept it Seth." He nodded his head giving her hand a firm squeeze. "I just want the best for him Naomi." He stated seeing the soft smile on her face "We all do Seth."

XXXXX

Dean just finished sitting his bag by the door his mind drifting back to this morning finding Roman in his bed beside him playing on his phone. The auburn hair man slammed his hands on the desk shaking his head, letting a frustrating groan out as he scolded himself for being so stupid. He didn't want the guys to know that he'd been having these so called dreams or whatever the hell they were especially Roman, since they were about him.

Dean wanted to know why he was having them and what they meant it just left him with more questions than answers. Maybe he was actually becoming unstable instead of pretending to be one on TV. He laughed to himself as he heard the door opening revealing the man of his dreams or was it nightmares since it ended in him waking up in cold sweats.

Roman saw Dean staring at him his blue eyes swimming with turmoil as he righted himself allowing him to pass so he could get his bag. "We should be getting a move on you know how impatient Seth can get." He told the auburn hair man who was silent but could feel his eyes on him as he gathered his things up. As Roman turned to asked Dean another question he was stopped by the soft look that the blue eyed man was giving him now, it was the look that always made his stomach flutter right before Dean would kiss him.

Roman made his way over to the smaller man cupping his face surprised that Dean didn't move away while blue eyes studied him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning it was uncalled for." Roman shook his head at Dean's words. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry Dean for pushing you to tell me what last night was about."

Dean found himself leaning into Roman's touch the feel of his hand on his face was comforting to him, so he closed his eyes for a few seconds savoring it. "I had a nightmare Ro an it's embarrassing to admit it okay, guess that makes me a big baby huh." He replied opening his eyes seeing light grey ones boring into him before seeing that trademark smile that drove the ladies wild.

"Yea but your my baby though Dean." Roman said softly turning to retrieve his bag from the bed, his phone going off to some obnoxious tune that sounded like something Seth would listen too.

Dean found himself frozen in place the Samoan's words echoing in his head something about it sounded familiar to him as if he had heard those words before. He shook it off as he grabbed his own bag opening the door hearing Roman right behind him. The pair got on the elevator finding Seth waiting for them in the lobby phone in hand.

"About time thought I was going to have to hunt you two down myself." He told them placing his shades on making his way to the door with the pair following close behind him.

XXXXX

When the trio arrived at the arena for Smackdown Dean was informed that he would be going one on one with the viper Randy Orton. Dean was now standing in the interview area with the new blond announcer Renee, as Roman and Seth watched from afar. Before the cameraman gave them the signal Dean and Renee chatted a bit as Roman watched not liking how the two were acting around each other. The Samoan was glad when the producer called for them to take their places.

"Dean tonight you are scheduled to go one on one with Randy Orton, how are you feeling going into this match considering it's your first one in over a year?" She asked holding the mic to him seeing the blue eyed man grin at her before winking. "Your new here aren't you Renee?" He asked getting a small nod from her in return. "Let me tell you something then Renee I'm Dean Ambrose, I'm always ready for a fight. So Mr. RKO will be getting his ass kicked all over this damn arena tonight." He advised her while he licked his lips. "Believe that Renee." He said smiling as the signal came that it was clear.

Dean studied the petite women before him slightly nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're free sometimes maybe we can go out for drinks, unless your boyfriend would mind." He heard the soft laughter from her thinking how cute it sounded. "No boyfriend here Mr. Ambrose." She teased out seeing him give his trademark boyish smile. "I like a girl with manners, so it's a date then." He asked hesitantly seeing her smile. "Yes." Dean did his little wobble dance telling her he would hit her up after his match, making his way over to Roman and Seth who were waiting on him.

The Samoan knew Dean made his move and felt his stomach sink when he saw how happy he was even before he told them he had a date with Renee. Roman eyed the petite blonde women for a moment seeing her smile as she waved at him. He didn't return the friendly gesture but instead shook his head as he walked off, rage feeling him suddenly.

Roman found himself an empty hallway with a few heavy crates and began punching the objects as tears filled his eyes while a frustrated yell tore from deep within him. Seth's words coming back to him as he laughed at himself, sliding against the wall as he felt his face becoming wet.

Roman didn't hear the footsteps that stopped in front of him tell he heard a familiar voice call out his name. When the Samoan looked up he couldn't help but breakdown as Seth crouch down beside him pulling him into a hug. Roman let a loud sob out hoping no one heard him as he clung to Seth, feeling his fellow Shield brother hold him tighter whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Why can't I just let go and move on?"

The two toned man sighed "Because your still mourning Ro, until you accept the fact that Dean isn't coming back then you can't fully move on with your life." Seth said placing a kiss to Roman's temple not aware of the blue eyes that were watching from afar.

Dean couldn't help but feel his stomach twist in knots watching his two best friends hold each other as they talked. He saw Roman wiping his eyes as he rested his head back on Seth's shoulder the two toned man running his fingers through the Samoans locks, it was to intimate for Dean's liking as he found himself growling. The auburn man felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him as he stared daggers at his so called little brother. _'Mine'_ echoed in his head startling him as he left the two men to find some answers.

As Dean walked along the back of the arena he saw Jimmy up ahead and called out to him getting his attention. He saw the painted man finishing up talking to a group of superstars before making his way over to him.

"What's up Uce?" Dean heard Jimmy ask as he signaled for the man to follow him so they could talk in private.

"I was wondering if you noticed anything different with Roman lately." Dean saw the painted man furrow his brow a bit as he shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" The uneasiness he heard in Jimmy's voice told him he knew what he was talking about. He watched Jimmy look everywhere but at him it was obvious he was uncomfortable at the moment.

"He's not the same guy I remember Jimmy he seems off or something I don't know how to describe it. I feel like at times he and Seth are keeping things from me like if I enter the room they drop whatever they are talking about." He confessed to the painted man seeing Jimmy nod his head.

"Look Dean, Roman cares for you and Seth deeply you guys are like brothers to him and when they pulled you guys out of the wreck Roman lost it. He was so distraught that they had to restrain him and sedate him when he got to the hospital." Jimmy paused looking Dean straight in his eye "Roman was calling out for you Dean; he thought he lost you we all did." Jimmy told him as Jay came walking up to him to go over there segment.

Dean watched as Jimmy left with his twin brother leaving him alone to his thoughts as he let what the man told him process. He saw Seth and Roman walking towards him the Samoan looking better then what he did a few moments ago when he last saw him. Dean couldn't handle being around the two at the moment and told them he wanted some space to clear his head before his match, his two brothers wishing him luck as he waved bye to them.

XXXXX

Roman and Seth watched from behind the gorilla as Dean had his match against Randy the two men biting their nails as Dean lunged himself between the ropes. Roman gripped Seth's arm every now and then when the auburn hair man did a crazy stunt. They were joined by a few other superstars who looked on seeing if Dean had lost his touch most of them knowing better not to ask Roman how he was doing due to the gag order they were given.

Roman breathed a sigh of relief when Dean got the three count on Randy, seeing the crowd cheer loudly for Dean. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Dean take the second turnbuckle riling the crowd up more before exiting the ring heading towards them.

When Dean came through the curtains he was greeted by Roman and Seth who pulled him into a hug as Renee made her way over to them.

"Congratulations on your first match back Dean how are you feeling right now?" She asked the sweaty auburn hair man. Dean gave a lazy smile as he pushed his hair back out of his face winking at her.

"I feel great Renee, I feel on top of the world kicking Randy's ass tonight all over that ring." He boasted proudly as Seth cut in.

"We just showed The Authority whose boss around here." The younger man said laughing while he and Dean bumped chest. Roman faked a smile as he put his arm around Dean's shoulder kissing his sweaty head pulling him into a bear hug, lifting him up quickly before planting him back on his two feet.

"Whatever or whoever The Authority wants to throw at us were ready to deliver an ass beating, believe that Renee." Roman said stressing her name as he glared down at her un impressed as the camera man gave the all clear signal.

Seth grabbed Roman leading him away from the area as Dean looked on wondering what the hell that was about.

"I don't think Roman likes me very much Dean?" Renee said sadly as the auburn man found himself hugging the petite women.

"I'll talk to him and see what his problem is." He told her asking her if they were still on for drinks tonight as he released her, seeing her nod her yes. He gave her a quick smile telling her he would ride with her instead of the guys back to the hotel.

XXXXX

Roman threw his bags as well as Seth's in the back of the rental as the younger man watched Dean make his way with Renee to her rental. Dean had told them back in the locker room that he was going to ride with her tonight and that he would see them later. Needless to say it set Roman off as he and Dean got into it in the locker room over him riding with her instead of them.

When Dean confronted Roman on what his problem was with Renee the rest of the locker room left to give them some privacy. Seth had to latterly hold the two men back as their tempers began to flare towards each other. Roman remained silent as Dean told him off saying he needed to go apologize to Renee for being rude to her when she didn't do anything to him.

Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing from the younger man as he bit his tongue trying hard not to tell Dean the reason why he was acting like he was. Seth managed to coax Dean out of the locker room telling him that Roman was going through some stuff that he just needed some space. The auburn hair man told Seth that it would be best if they separated for a bit and had Seth get his things for him.

Dean loaded his and Renee's things as she got into the car, he looked back seeing Roman's cousins with him along with Naomi talking to him before he saw them all look over at him. When he finally met Roman's eyes he could have sworn the Samoan had tears in them before he saw the older male make his way to the passenger side door getting in.

Dean looked at the group seeing them speak to Seth briefly before departing as brown eyes met his, a hint of sadness in them before he got in the driver side.

As Renee drove them back to the hotel he couldn't stop thinking about Roman, he couldn't shake what Jimmy had told him about Roman being upset about losing him. He figured it was why Roman was acting the way he was he was afraid that Renee was taking him away from him. It made logical sense to the auburn hair man and he knew that he would have to talk to Roman, reassure him that he wouldn't lose him. He heard the blonde women beside him ask if he was okay he just nodded as he stared back out the window, knowing that he was far from okay.

XXXXX

So I had trouble getting this to flow together but I hope it came out okay. Next chapter has Roman battling his feelings for Dean as well as himself.


	5. Chapter 5

o sorry for the delay guys wished I had some excuse but honestly I don't I just haven't had the urge to write, I've thought about my stories and how I want them to go but never took the time to write them down till now.

XXXXX

 **A month later:**

Dean wasn't kidding when he said he wanted some space from Roman in fact the smaller man had packed a bag that weekend and got himself a hotel room. The Samoan thought it would be temporary thing but as it turned out it wasn't. Roman watched from the kitchen area as Dean carried the last of his things out of the guest room to the moving truck that was currently sitting in the drive way.

Two weeks after their argument Dean told Roman that it would be best if he moved out since things with them weren't getting any better. Every time they tried to talk it ended up with them always shouting or arguing with one another as to why Roman was being a dick all of a sudden. Countless times Roman wanted to tell Dean the truth and that he loved him but he couldn't bring himself to do that, it would just make matters worse and open up another can of worms he wasn't ready for.

Roman heard soft steps enter the kitchen and forced himself to look at the man who he thought he would be spending the rest of his life with. He willed the tears away that were slowly forming as his heart felt like it was beginning to break as he stared into those deep blue eyes that captivated him so much. His knees felt like jello as dread filled him knowing that this was it that Dean Ambrose was officially walking out of his life.

"I've gotten everything loaded so if I've left anything behind put it aside for me and I'll get it later." The smaller man advised the Samoan getting a brief nod. This was not how he pictured things going but what did he expect granted everything that's happen no way could things stay the same no matter how hard they tried they were past the point of no return. Dean wasn't going to lie that his own heart was heavy leaving his best friend, his brother the man who made sure that his ass made all those awful appointments and took his medicine on time.

"Guess I'll be going now Roman." Dean said softly seeing the Samoan's grey eyes become glassy all of a sudden as the man looked away.

Roman cleared his throat trying to find his voice but instead a small whine came out from the back of his throat as well a lone tear. "Yea… see you around Dean." He managed to say in a shaky breathe cursing himself for not keeping it together like he planned. He saw the smaller man approach him before finding himself in an embrace the smell of Dean's cologne hitting him like a ton of bricks and that's all it took for the great Roman Reigns to breakdown.

XXXXX

Seth had just pulled up to Roman's house that evening after the Samoan neglected to return his calls of text. He knew that Dean was moving out today and that Roman would most likely be upset and wouldn't want company but the nagging feeling he felt bother him all day and wouldn't leave him until he made sure that Roman was okay.

Seth made his way to the house noticing that the door was unlocked which concerned him since Roman always locked the door despite living in a decent neighborhood. As the younger man entered the house he found it dark and hesitated with himself if should finish entering or not. Seth built up the courage to make is way deeper into the house stopping when he heard something crunch under his foot. He quickly turned on the lights near the wall and gasped when he saw that the living room was completely destroyed.

The two toned hair man called out for Roman panic in his voice when he got no response and phished out his phone to call the police when he heard a thud coming from one of the bed rooms. He cautiously made his way to the room that had a small light coming from it. After swallowing hard he pushed the door open to find a slumped Samoan against the wall with an empty bottle of Jack next to him. Seth made his way over to his friend finding him passed out clutching a leather book of some sort.

When Seth removed the item from the Samoan's hands he noticed that it was a picture book one he'd never seen before. Curiosity getting the best of him he opened the book seeing that it was filled with pictures of Dean and him over the years. Seth had never seen these pics before and never knew that they existed or that Dean was that photo genetic. He quickly shut the book not wanting to pry on Roman's personal space and mumbled a quick _'I'm sorry'_ before slapping the Samoan hard in his face to wake him up.

With a groan Roman saw brown eyes looking at him filled with concern as he adjusted to the light in the room. "Wh…what are you doing here?" He managed to say with a slight slur as his head began to throb.

"You didn't return any of my calls so I got worried and came to check on you, I see that you redecorated the place." His comment earning a light chuckled from the Samoan who tried to get up but stop after mentioning the room was now spinning. Seth laughed as he helped his friend up dragging his heavy ass to his room laying him in bed watching as the big man curled up in a fetal position.

"He left me Seth… Dean left me for good." Seth could hear the sadness in his friend's voice and knew that it would take some time for Roman to recover from this. It was bad seeing Roman suffer when Dean didn't remember what they shared but this was like Deja vu repeating itself all over again. Seth knew that Roman would need him again and just like last time he would be there for him for that's what brothers do for each other.

"Maybe this is a good thing Roman….maybe you can finally move on from Dean." He told the older man as he pulled the covers over him. "Sleep will talk later okay." When Seth made his way off the bed he felt his hand being pulled back. "Promise you won't leave me Seth."

With smile the smaller man promised and told the Samoan to scoot over so he could crawl into bed with him. Seth felt a heavy arm encircle his waist surprising him as he felt his back being pulled back against a warm frim chest all of a sudden.

Roman nuzzled Seth's neck feeling the smaller man tense a little before relaxing in his arms. "Let me have this one night….please.." The Samoan groggily said hearing the smaller man agreeing before he finally passed out holding Seth securely in his arms.

The two toned man shuddered as he felt Roman's breath tickling the back of his neck sending a pleasurable tingle down his spine. Being in Roman's arms shouldn't feel this good he thought to himself as he found the warmness of the Samoan lulling him to sleep, Roman's scent pleasant despite him reeking of booze at the moment.

XXXXX

The smell of coffee and bacon woke Roman up from his sleep as his stomach growled in excitement for food since he had skipped eating all together yesterday. He got out of bed finding himself in his clothes from yesterday not to mention the smell of booze coming off of him. He quickly hi tailed it to the bathroom to spend some much needed time in the shower under the spray of hot water.

After slipping on a t-shirt to go along with his shorts since Florida weather was mild this was his go to outfit unless he was going out. He remember that he trashed his house and quickly made his way out of the room to tell Seth not to mind the mess that he would clean it later but was shocked to find that the living room was picked up, the furniture upright the glass all swept up it looked spotless minus the gaping holes in the wall.

"Will go to home depot later and get some things to cover those holes." He heard Seth say from the kitchen as he made his way to the counter finding a plate full of food waiting for him as well as coffee. "Sit and eat before it gets cold." Roman didn't argue and took a seat digging into his food while Seth busied himself in the kitchen with what he didn't know since he was stuffing his face with the most delicious omelet he'd ever eaten in his life.

When he finished the golden egg treat he was presented with another one before Seth took a seat next to him with his own plate. The pair ate in a peaceful silence which Roman was glad because he wasn't sure where to even begin.

XXXXX

Dean threw the empty to go bag into the trash can as he got up from the couch to finish unpacking. Eating breakfast in silence in his new apartment was too much for him to handle at the moment let alone the shitty sleep he got last night no thanks to the dream he had that involved Roman. This time they were sitting down at a beach at night with Roman's arms wrapped around him tightly as they talked.

Dean didn't know why he was having these kinds of dreams but every one he had felt as if he had actually experienced them at one time. He was beginning to wonder if he should consult his DR and see if this was normal or something because it was starting to annoy him how he would wake up at night from a dream calling Roman's name.

Dean sighed as he heard his phone beep figuring that it was Renee, things were going great between them but at the same time something felt off to him as if it wasn't right. He figured it was due to that he wasn't used to dating the same girl for a long period of time and that this was all new to him. The furthest they had ever gotten was hot and heavy make out session and that was it.

When it came down to actually doing the deed he would find ways to stall because every time they had gotten close he would get cold feet and make up some lame excuse. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Renee but something deep within him kept screaming at him to stop. He wondered why the petite blonde woman was still willing to date him when he wasn't the romantic type at all just hitting up local bars and casual dinners nothing fancy.

He replied to Renee's text telling her that he was busy today with unpacking his things and wouldn't be available to go with her on a group date she had planned for them. When he didn't get a reply back he assumed that she was upset and he couldn't blame her he was a private person and didn't like being out in public much unless he really had to. It was what he liked living with Roman because he didn't like to go out much himself and they were content with being homebodies so to speak.

Thinking about Roman probably wasn't the best thing right now considering he was the cause of Roman having a breakdown before he left. After comforting the Samoan for a few minutes he told him that they were still friends just living own their own now and that things would get easier between them. Dean wasn't sure why Roman was overreacting to him moving it, it was as if he was breaking up with him or something and it made him feel like shit.

Dean brushed all those things aside as he grabbed the first box and forced himself to open and start unpacking his things to keep him busy and his mind off Roman.

XXXXX

Seth finished patching up the last hole in the wall as Roman looked on in amazement wondering how Seth new how to do this type of stuff. After breakfast they went to home depot and got the supplies they needed and a few other things to cover up the patch up work. Roman offered to order a pizza since it was late in the afternoon and Seth was busy throwing linen in the washer from the guest bedroom muttering he wasn't spending the night on dirty sheets that Dean slept on knowing what kind of germs there fellow shield brother had.

Roman couldn't help but laugh watching the smaller man drag the heavy comforter behind him towards the laundry room. The Samoan had to admit that having Seth here took his mind off Dean and how he was feeling at the moment but begin to wonder what happens when Seth left him alone to his own thoughts. It wasn't like Seth could move in with him considering that the younger man had his own place.

Dread filled Roman as he thought about work and how he and Dean were supposed to co-exist with one another. Dean was up for the US title in the upcoming PPV while he and Seth were the current tag team champions. The celebration to say the least was a little awkward after they got to the back but in the ring and during the matches the hugs and touches felt like old times to Roman as if nothing had ever happen, but then reality would sink in seeing Dean with Renee.

Roman was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm seeing Seth looking at him with soft brown eyes. "I'm here for as long as you need me Ro I'm not going to leave you so get used to seeing this pretty face all the dame time." The younger man said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood bringing a smile to Roman's face.

"Sure thing pretty boy." The Samoan said with a laugh as the younger man walked off mumbling under his breath about the nickname.

XXXXX

Dean tore down the last box and threw it in a corner with the rest of the pile of tore down boxes, he looked at his watch seeing that it was a little after six and heard his stomach grumbling. He had manage to unpack everything and looked around his place seeing that it didn't look like a baron wasteland anymore it looked cozy.

He grabbed his keys and went to see about getting him some food to silence his stomach as he made his way to his car he saw a potted plant sitting next to the dumpster it looked out of place which is probably why he spotted it. He surveyed the plant noticing that it had a broken vase and was leaking dirt which was why the little plant was thrown out. He picked the plant up carefully and walked it back to his car placing it on the floorboard of the backseat.

Dean sat the plant on the window seal of his apartment after replotting the small plant in new soil and watering it. "Think I'm going to call you Mitch." He said to the plant with a smile as a knock came from his door. He opened the door finding a very tipsy Renee standing before him. "Hey baby I've missed you." She hiccupped out making her way into Dean's place not noticing the scowl on the auburn hair man's face.

"You could have called before showing up you know." He informed the tipsy women who looked at him wounded but smiled.

"My bad baby but I just had to see you and your new place." She slurred out stepping towards him wrapping her arms around his neck looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Dean groaned inwardly knowing what Renee was wanting from him.

"Your drunk and need sleep come on bedroom is this way." He said leading her down the small hallway to the bedroom. He turned to leave the room when he felt a small hand pull him by the shoulders.

"Why won't you sleep with me Dean, is there something wrong with me?"

Dean sighed heavily he knew sooner or later she would be asking this question.

"It's complicated okay." He told her truthfully seeing her frown at his words.

"Whoever she was must have really done a number on you for you to be like this." She said sadly making her way over to the bed.

Dean felt like shit at the moment as he watched Renee slid into bed her back to him as he heard her sniffling. He made his way over to her scooting her over so he could lay behind her pulling the petite women into him.

XXXXX

The movie credits were rolling as both Roman and Seth stretched out on the oversized couch. "Let's just sleep here for the night I'm too lazy to move anyways." The younger man said sleepily as he scooted closer to the Samoan who wrapped a blanket around them both.

Roman looked down and saw that Seth's eyes were closed and was able to see how beautiful the smaller man really was. He'd never really paid attention to Seth's looks or anyone else for that matter due to that Dean was the only one he had eyes for. He wondered if this meant that he was finally able to move on from Dean.

During dinner Roman spilled everything to Seth on how he was feeling and what had happen between him and Dean the day before and how good it felt to release all his pent up frustration. Seth being the good brother that he was just sat back and listened to everything that Roman was going through. Deep down Seth knew that Roman was finally ready to let Dean go but a part of him didn't want the Samoan to.

"Stop thinking and get some sleep your ass is treating me to breakfast in the morning and buying me some new clothes as well to replace the ones I ruined today." Seth said through closed eyes as he felt Roman's arm drape across his side.

"Whatever you say pretty boy."

XXXXX

Thoughts? Btw I assure you that Rollreigns is not happening it just has a taste of it if that makes sense but I promise there's a reason for this.


	6. Chapter 6

As promise here's the last completed part I finished before my long hiatus.. Thank you guys for being patient and sticking with me.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dean bit his thumb nail as he stretched for his match, he would never admit it but he was slightly nervous because the US title was on the line. His fellow shield brothers were ordered not to interfere in his match or face the repercussions if they did. As Dean stood by the gorilla waiting for his music to play he wondered why Roman didn't come say good luck or hell even acknowledge him like Seth had did earlier. His fellow shield brother seemed to be avoiding him like he was the plague.

When the start of his music played he put his game face on and made his way to the ring for the fight of his life.

Roman sat in the locker room watching Dean's match with Seth beside him arms crossed. "You know Roman you could have at least told Dean good luck or something." The Samoan let a deep sigh out nodding in agreement. "It was for the best Seth I can't be around Dean at the moment its too hard still." Seth placed his hand on Roman's knee comforting him and felt Roman place his big hand on his. "I just wanted to say thank you for these past couple of weeks you've been really great and supportive of me and I appreciate that Seth."

The two toned hair man smiled at the words telling Roman it was no big deal and that he was glad he could help. "If your free sometimes maybe you'll let me take you out sometime to show you my apprectiaon." Seth paused briefly as he let the words sink in. "Are you asking me out on a date Roman?" He saw the Samoan shift slightly "You don't have to call it that but yea I am but I'll understand if you say no, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Seth couldn't help by smile as he thought about it, these last few weeks with Roman were great he wasn't going to lie about it. He'd seen a different side of Roman that he never knew existed and he couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to him, besides who could resist Roman anyways.

"Sure I'll go on a date with you." Roman smiled at the answer as he heard the broadcasters announce that The Authority were out at ringside.

"Guess that's are cue handsome." Seth teased as they two men ran out of the locker room toward the ring.

When they reached the ring they fought with Triple H and Kane as Dean continued his match with Randy. When the members from the authority were subdue, Lilian announced that the new US champion was Dean Ambrose. Seth and Roman jumped into the ring to celebrate with there fellow shield brother.

Roman bear hugged Dean from behind lifting him and shaking him in excitement while Seth raised his hand before parching him on their shoulders while the fans went wild. When the trio were done celebrating in the ring they went to the back where they formed a circle making sure that no one could get in. This was a private moment meant for only them and no one else.

"I'm so proud of you Dean." Roman said running his fingers in the man's sweaty hair . "We've finally fulfilled our goals that we set for ourselves and I'm glad to share this moment with you guys." Seth second the statement while Dean nodded in understanding despite their differences this was something the trio always strived for since the beginning and now here they were in the biggest faction holding gold around there waist.

The trio broke apart a few moments later Seth leaving Roman and Dean alone while he went to gather his things.

Dean saw that way Roman looked at Seth and saw the twinkle in his eye and it bothered him slightly. Dean couldn't figure out why it bothered him or why he felt jealous at that moment. He saw Roman face him giving him a smile and telling him congratulations as Renee came up to them. Roman greeted her friendly before excusing himself from the pair. Dean felt warm lips on his followed by a quick congrats from the petite women. Dean should have been happy but deep down he wasn't as he stared down at Renee who was smiling at him all lovely dovely he couldn't help but feel that he'd lost everything at that moment.

"Come on baby lets go celebrate." He heard the edge in her voice and thought that maybe sleeping with Renee would make him feel better. "Let me get my things." He told her making his way to the locker room. As he entered he heard Seth telling Roman that he like Italian food and that he better take him to a five star place. "Only the best for you pretty boy." He heard Roman say sending alarms throughout his body, these two were going on a date. Dean felt as if the room was closing in on him and the air slowly leaving his lungs. The thought of Roman and Seth going on a date rattled him making his body break out in a light sweat as his stomach began to turn. Dean took a few deep breaths to calm himself he didn't know why he was acting like this sure he was jealous of Seth but it wasn't like Roman was his and it confused him. 'Mine!' said the voice in his head as Dean shook his thoughts clear trying to compose himself.

Dean made a loud noise announcing that he was in the room seeing the duo finishing dressing. "What you two guys got going on tonight." He asked seeing Roman shrugged his shoulders while Seth told him they were heading back to the hotel purposely leaving out the date part. "Sounds fun; Renee is taking me out to celebrate since you guys are going to be lame there's no point in asking you to come hang is there?"

Seth laughed "From what Renee is telling everyone tonight's a very special night for her, I mean you guys so we don't want to intrude." Dean starred daggers at Seth not because he was pissed but because he was right he knew what Renee would be wanting but she didn't have to tell everyone.

Roman looked at Seth hurt clearly written all over his face, he didn't know anything about it and was now looking at Dean who had a guilty look on his face. "Have fun tonight Dean you've earned it see you tomorrow." The Samoan said emotionless as he grabbed his things and walked out the locker room with Seth following close behind him.

"Roman wait." The smaller man called out grabbing Roman's arm stopping him. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." The Samoan turned to face the smaller man with watery eyes. "Its okay Seth really it is I just need to accept it and be okay with it."

Seth looked around making sure it was clear before he pulled Roman in for a kiss, he felt the Samoan tense slightly but continued to move his mouth over his till he felt his lips give away allowing him to slip his tongue in. Roman moaned as he felt Seth's tongue caress his wanting to taste more of the smaller man's sweetness Roman backed them into a wall pressing Seth against it as he began to ravage his mouth. To long had Roman gone without kissing someone or allowing himself this simple pleasure. Minutes felt like seconds to Roman as he broke the kiss panting staring down at kiss swollen lips as hands clung to his sides.

Before Roman could say anything Seth caught him off guard by giving him another quick kiss as his hands roamed up his back setting his skin on fire. It been far to long and he didn't know if he could control himself.

"Seth if you don't stop I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions." The smaller man pulled back removing his hands from under roman's shirt. "I know."

The smaller man pulled Roman into a hug burying his head in his neck, placing a few kisses there before releasing him. "Come on you still owe me dinner."

XXXXX

Dean downed his bottle of beer as he watched Renee finish her shot before signaling him that she was ready to go. After paying the tab he helped the now tipsy blond to her feet and helped her out of the hotels bar. Once entering the room the petite women wasted no time and began leaving kisses on Dean's neck. He moaned at the sensation considering this was his weak spot and let her have her way with him. The pair quickly made there way onto the bed where Dean found himself on his back as Renee began undoing his jeans. He closed his eyes trying to get into the mood but found himself wondering how Roman and Seth's date was going.

Dean felt warm lips around him shaking him from his thoughts, panicked filled him as his body begin to tremble this wasn't right it didn't feel right. He pushed the petite women off him and ran for the bathroom locking the door. After splashing water on his face he couldn't control his trembling and felt a panic attack coming on. With shaking hands he pulled his phone from his back pocket and pressed Roman's number. "I need you." He said brokenly as he let his phone drop from his hands.

Xxxxxxx

Roman looked at Seth who was looking over the menu still when his phone rang, not bothering to look at who was calling he answered hearing three words before the line went dead. Seth looked up at the Samoan seeing the frantic look on his face. "It's Dean, something's wrong." He stated quickly getting up from the table with Seth following close behind him. Roman tried multiple times to call Dean back but only got voicemail. Panic filled Roman when he couldn't get ahold of Dean and asked Seth to call Renee.

Frustration set in for the Samoan as Seth told him that Renee wasn't picking up either. Finally pulling into the parking lot Roman's phone went off, he saw it was his cousin calling an picked up. Jay informed Roman that Dean had locked himself in the bathroom and wasn't letting anyone in and that they were about to break down the door. Roman warned Jay not to do anything till he got there and said he was on his way up.

Upon exiting the elevator Roman saw a crowd of superstars in the hallway including a hysterical Renee crying in one of the female talents arms. The superstars made a path for the Samoan as he made his way into the room. Before he even asked he heard someone say to clear the room and give them some privacy. Renee was about to enter the room but was stopped by Seth leaving her confused. "Let me by I need to see if Dean is okay." She stated trying to make her way in the room but was stopped again. "He's my boyfriend Seth." She emphasized to the two toned hair man. "I know he is Renee but the only person who can reach him is Roman right now." The petite women scuffed "Roman hasn't even said more then two words to Dean these past few months, so how is he the right person to help him?"

Seth glared daggers at the women who was clearly testing his patience. "You don't have a damn clue what we've been through so I suggest you watch what you say." He warned seeing her step back just as Paige came up to them. "Seth's right Renee let Roman handle this, you'll do more harm then good if you go in there." The petite women looked at Paige stunned by her answer before turning around and leaving the pair. Seth muttered a thank you to the brit who gave a smile before pulling Seth into a hug. "Your welcome love."

Renee made it to the end of the hallway when she spotted the twins and stopped them,

"What's the deal between Dean and Roman?"

Xxxxxxx

Cliffhanger! I know I'm horrible but next chapter will be a turning point and maybe I'll throw in some fluff.. I'm feeling the love triangle in this how about you guys? After reading this story again after my hiatus I think it fits. Untill next time..


End file.
